When Sparks Fly
by 1980sjfk
Summary: Kimberly and Jason had always been best friends. But when their minds speak, will everything change between them? What happens when sparks fly too high for them to reach?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story for you awesome readers! I would like to thank my regular reviewer,** ** _bart_** **who's been reviewing ever since I wrote on here. And of course the others, I never expected this to really happen. Anyways, here's a Kim/Jason story, just as I promised.**

Chapter 1:

Kimberly and her friends were in English class at the moment. Despite doing well, she didn't care for the subject. Glancing at Jason, she could tell that he was really focusing on the content that Ms. Appleby was teaching on the board. Her best friend, Trini, who sat in front of her, was also listening real closely.

'Come on Kim focus! You're doing great so far in English.' Her pterodactyl sounded confident and excited. It screeched once in a blue moon but that was only if it was angry, sad, and concerned.

The bell rang signaling that school ended.

"I got piles of math homework to do. Such fun if you ask me." Zack said in a sarcastic tone. "Want help?" Billy asked. The black ranger nodded, "Lots of help, thanks." They left to go to the black rangers house.

"What about you girls? Got any plans for the weekend?" Jason asked closing his locker. Trini shook her head, "No I don't but I do have to clean my room. I left it messy this morning." The red ranger chuckled, "Not like you that's for sure."

Kim wasn't listening, she was in her own world. The yellow ranger noticed, "Hey Kim, you ok?"

The pink ranger finally snapped out of her thoughts. "Yeah, just a lot on my mind right now. I gotta get going, bye guys." She walked fast causing Trini and Jason to look at each other in worry.

'Almost made a fool of yourself! Good thinking Kimberly.' Her mind said to her in a mean tone. The pink ranger couldn't help it, "I was in la la land. I got a crush on Jason." She whispered to herself. In battle, she was always getting kidnapped, well not always but it did felt like that. Tommy didn't go to school today. 'His headache was probably still bothering him.' She half smiled when he morphed into the white ranger for the first time and overestimating its power.

The pink ranger opened the door to her house. "How was school today?" Her mother called out in the kitchen.

"It was fine mom." Kim walked up to her room and locked her door, which was unusual since she never locked it before. 'Just want some privacy right now.' She plopped on her bed, but then remembered she had homework to do. Sighing, Kim got up and retrieved it from her backpack.

Her communicator beeped when she just finished. "I read you Zordon."

"Zedd sent down a group of putties and a earth element monster. May the power protect you." Her mentor explained.

"It's morphin time!" Kim loudly whispered.

"Pterodactyl!"

Teleporting to the park, she saw her ranger friends already battling including Tommy.

"You think you can beat the mighty element of earth?!" It said in a taunting voice.

"Power bow!" Kim summoned her weapon and fired at it. The arrow exploded on impact but the monster laughed. "Nice one pink ranger. My turn!" The ground cracked underneath her. It was too late, she fell right in when the ground unexpectedly gave way. "JASON!"

"Where is she?!" Trini shouted, worried about her best friend.

"Oh don't worry yellow ranger. She's in my lair now, and you're next!" The monster did the same thing but Trini managed to get out of the way.

"Argh! Until next time." It teleported in dust.

"We got to find a way to get Kim." Zack spoke first since the monster left.

"I'm sure Zordon and Alpha could a find way. Come on guys." Tommy and the rangers teleported.

While in teleportation, Jason couldn't help but think. 'Why did Kim shouted for me instead of Tommy?'

 **A/N: Not a bad start right? It seems kind of rushed for a monster battle but I think it'll do the job. And yes it takes place after 'White Light' so no Rocky, Aisha and Adam. Tell me what you guys think, R &R. Signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, huge thanks for the reviews guys!** ** _Avalonbay, ae11021, bart,_** **and** ** _mysuperlexy43vr._** **Good points about the rushed monster battle, I apologize for that. Some of you already know but I have a huge habit of updating my stories really quick and another for rushing things. I'm trying my hardest to break these habits. Anyways, let's get started!**

Chapter 2:

Kimberly landed really hard on the ground, de-morphing in the process. 'Idiot! I ended up yelling for Jason, not good because everyone might be talking about it.' She scolded herself rather harshly this time but she didn't care at the moment. Right now, she had to find a way out and expect the unexpected.

The pink ranger realized this was a cave, a cave cage that is. 'Feels clichéd but there are more things to worry about right now than clichés Kim.'

Since there was no disturbance, Kim decided to catch up on sleep. Good thing she finished her homework or else she would've been in crunch time.

 _(Dream Sequence)_

Kimberly felt huge arms wrapped around her. Looking up, she saw it was Jason, who smiled. "Am I dreaming?" The pink ranger asked, she felt herself blushing. The red ranger only replied with, "Yes." The two rangers continued to embrace each other.

 _(End of dream sequence)_

As Kim slept, she had a nice smile on her face.

 **In the Command Center,**

"I'm trying but nothing's working!" Alpha stressed out along with Billy. "Do not stress out, we'll contact you if anything happens. Rest for now rangers." Zordon reassured as his rangers teleported out.

The pink ranger was in Jason's mind as he walked home, no way he was teleporting that's for sure. 'I really hope my pterodactyl's ok.' Not to mention she shouted for him, 'Could that be a sign? Do we like each other more than friends now?' The red ranger didn't like unanswered questions, it kind of made him scared on some level but then, he knew there were questions out there that deserves to be left unanswered.

Hearing footsteps, Kim instantly woke up from her nice sleep. "Finally, the pink ranger is awake." The earth element monster sounded impatient but that didn't surprise her since nearly every monster did sound like that.

But something was off with this one. It's voice slightly changed and the pink ranger didn't remember anything silver on him. "Wait, it was-"

The earth monster laughed as it changed into Lord Zedd, Kimberly yelped as she stumbled back. The last monster she wanted to see.

"Why is it always me?" She blurted out.

"Found anything yet, Zordon?" Jason asked with high anticipation.

"Yes! An underground lair, its not that big, just a lot of paths and...no sign of the monster?" Alpha tilted his saucer shaped head in confusion.

"Rangers, the earth element monster was only a disguise. Lord Zedd planned all of this." Zordon revealed.

"Why do I always doubt my hunches?" Zack asked himself aloud, with no humor in his voice.

Without any saying or thinking, Jason teleported, surprising everyone.

 **A/N: Another really short chapter. Sorry if this is beginning to get rushed. I'm sadly losing my inspiration and I DON'T like leaving stories unfinished. So that only means one thing, suggestions. I need lot's of them! Sucks to lose your inspiration huh? Right now, I may hinder this as hiatus and once again, my apologies for the rushing. I'm just really stumped, PM's are always welcome.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back guys, I just can't leave this story unfinished let alone bothering with it. Thanks to** ** _bart_** **and** ** _ae11021_** **for some suggestions that I can use. Also thanks to** ** _brankel1_** **for the simple review. All I got to say really.**

Chapter 3:

Jason finally landed underground, it took some great time to find this place. 'Critical to waste such time.' The red ranger began his voyage to find Kim.

'Of course there's trouble!' What he meant by that was coming across a group of wolf spiders. "Good thing Zack's not here." Just imagining the look on his face made Jason to burst out laughing. But this wasn't a funny matter right now. "I'm getting ganged up on, it's morphin time!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

After morphing, the spiders became more aggressive. "Power sword!" Jason slashed his way out but more spiders were coming. A huge wave of them crash landed on him, de-morphing him. He dared not to move an inch, the ground beneath him gave way with the spiders still on him.

"We have a visitor. Let's see shall we." Lord Zedd commanded the spiders to get away. "Ah, Jason." Kim could only watch helplessly, the electrical barrier prevented her to move. 'Still, I could try to help.' The pink ranger cleared her throat, "Leave him alone! Bug me instead!"

At that same time, Jason spat in the evil lord's face. "Funny, now it's my turn." Zedd forced open the red ranger's mouth, grabbing one of the spiders, he slowly left it hanging just above. Kim felt sick to her stomach, she coughed and gagged. Turning around so she won't see, she did end up vomiting.

Zedd laughed, "Poor pink ranger got sick. You have no choice but to watch my dear."

Kim whimpered as she turned around to watch. "No, no, no! Wolf spiders are dangerous! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS TO HIM!" She ended up screaming, crying because Jason could actually die. His mouth was still wide open, he started to sweat.

Zedd slowly moved the spider even lower, one of its legs lightly touched his lower teeth. The red ranger gasped at the feeling of it, Kim covered her mouth, hyperventilating.

The spider was then shoved in his mouth, Zedd prevented it from opening. Jason tightly closed his eyes, feeling the spider on his tongue. It crawled around for a bit until the evil lord left. Jason immediately spat it out, coughing, the spider flipped over and crawled away. He was still shaking and full of intense, until he heard Kim.

Looking up, Zedd was doing the same thing except instead of a wolf spider, it was a black widow this time. Now it was his turn to watch the spider torture happen on his friend. 'You mean girlfriend right? Come on Jason! Break free and save her!' He heard his T-rex say to him.

Kim struggled to fight back. She started to cry when the black widow touched her lip, the red ranger couldn't stand seeing her this upset. After finally breaking the strong web, he ran and roundhouse kicked Zedd, who threw the spider away from them.

"You dare to fight Lord Zedd?!"

"Of course. After what you did to both of us, how could I refuse such a fight?! IT'S MORPHIN TIME!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

"Pterodactyl!"

Kim morphed just in case if Jason needed back up. She hid behind a rock watching, deciding she wanted her weapon, "Power bow!" Now she was ready to take action.

Jason grunted after a nasty hit he took. "Power sword!"

The two clashed, sparks were flying everywhere. Zedd's staff was far too powerful, but that doesn't mean the red ranger would give up easily.

That is until the Z staff slashed through Jason's ribcage. Kim saw that, preparing her bow and arrow, she shot at Zedd. Arrow after arrow until Zedd fled. "That was some nice shooting Kim." The red ranger choked out, de-morphing once again.

The pink ranger de-morphed as well. "Jason! Please don't speak, you're severely hurt." She looked at the large gash, starting to cry.

"Please don't cry again Kim. I-"

The two teleported out in pink and red lights.

 **A/N: There we go, got some action in! Better than the previous two chapters right? Tell me what you think! My writer's block is now gone so expect the next chapter soon! Glad to be back, always. Signing off!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Many of you guys have told me on how rushed this story is and it makes no sense. It almost drove me away to not write on here anymore, but I knew I have to finish this. Rushed or not! I PROMISE the next fanfic won't be like this, I'm really sorry everyone. Thanks** ** _ae11021_** **for the positive review, glad you're liking this story despite its rushing.** ** _Avalonbay_** **and a** ** _guest_** **had huge criticism, it's ok guys, I understand. And** ** _bart and brankel1,_** **thanks to you guys that I have found the strength to keep going. End of speech, let's read!**

Chapter 4:

Jason and Kim landed back at the Command Center. Zordon didn't say a word and that meant big trouble, especially for the red ranger. Teleporting out like that made him feel guilty. It was in a rude kind of gesture, even his ranger friends did not say anything. Alpha was recharging, but it won't make any difference. To Jason that is.

"Why did you teleport like that? What made you do that without thinking of any possible dangers?" Tommy broke the silence. Jason was expecting that to come out of Zordon's mouth, but Tommy being the new leader now, had his say too. 'If I was still the leader, I would've said the same thing.' The white ranger was still waiting for an answer, so that's when the red ranger spoke.

"You were right. The dangers was that we almost got killed by spiders. You're gonna like this part, Lord Zedd shoved spiders in our mouths! To be really specific, a wolf spider was in mine and a black widow was in Kim's, well almost but that's besides the point. So don't be all mad alright?" Jason rambled.

Zack felt disgusted, "Are you serious?! I swear, if I was there, I would've been yelling non stop." He shivered just imagining a spider in his mouth let alone down his throat. Not just spiders but other bugs as well.

"This is disturbing indeed. Zedd has gone to great lengths of such torture. Be aware rangers." Zordon finally spoke since Jason and Kim's arrival.

"You sure ok Kim?" Trini asked. She was still disturbed by what happened to her friends. "I think so. Just let me get my head straightened out first." The pink ranger walked home in the opposite direction but stopped. Pressing a button on her communicator, she teleported home.

Kim put her homework in her backpack before she forget or lost it. Despite being late, she decided to call Jason, after two rings he picked up.

"Hello?" He yawned shortly after.

"Hi Jason, it's me. I just wanted to know how you're doing. I mean, a spider being shoved in your mouth, god knows what happened. It didn't do anything did it?" The pink ranger had hoped it didn't do anything.

"No, thank god. But it crawled around, felt scary to just feel it. It felt all fuzzy and prickly before you ask." The red ranger chuckled. "How about the black widow spider? I know it wasn't shoved in your mouth but I'm asking anyways."

Kim had chills down her spine after Jason explained. "It was a sharp feeling on my lip. Thanks to you it didn't go down my mouth."

The red ranger smiled, "Hey, anything to help out my friends." He frowned after saying that. 'I can't do it! I'll tell her one day, just not now'.

The pink ranger quietly sighed hoping he didn't hear that. "Tired?" He said.

"Yeah I am. Good night Jason." She quickly said.

"Good night Kimberly." He hang up first.

'Maybe he knows Kim. You can't hide your feelings forever.' The pterodactyl pointed out, sounding concerned this time. The pink ranger buried her face in her pillow. "I know." She muffled it out. She saw her morpher on her nightstand and it blinked faint pink lights.

'Maybe she knows Jason. You can't hide your feelings forever.' The tyrannosaurus pointed out, sounding concerned. The red ranger buried his face in his hands. "I know." He saw his morpher on his desk and it blinked faint red lights.

The next morning, Kim was running early today. So, she decided to take the long way to school to kill time.

Unaware that Jason was also running early and decided to take the long way as well.

 **A/N: Hopefully this is better. And one more thing, I really do apologize everyone. I don't take criticism well at all. To the** ** _guest_** **that reviewed: You really made me think back to all those times I wrote stories and I'm starting to question if I'm really a rushed author. I'm not trying to be mean or anything, I'm just saying that you really made me think and that review really said to step up my game. Thank you! :) So, hopefully this chapter made you guys happy. Signing off!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks to** ** _bart_** **for being the only reviewer this time. I gotta say big thanks to you because you've been reviewing and reading ever since I wrote on here. A loyal follower! Anyways, here's the next chapter for all you readers.**

Chapter 5:

Kim didn't want nothing to do with spiders, and taking the long way to school today wasn't helping either. At least they didn't bother her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and yelped, turning around to see Jason. "Sorry. Wasn't my intention to scare you." He chuckled.

"It's fine. Feels like I'll never get over this." The pink ranger replied. 'Not true! You just have to face it and you'll be fine.' Her pterodactyl pointed out.

"Same. Zedd really gone that far to do such torture." Jason said just as they reached the high school. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow? I have to stay after hours to help Zack and Trini with their history project."

"Ok. Wait Jason?!" Kim shouted at him. "What?" He turned around. "I have to tell you something really important." The pink ranger lead him to the back of the school. "You ok? You sound...hurt." The red ranger was caught off guard when Kim dragged him.

"For the past couple of days, my pterodactyl keeps pointing out that I have..." She couldn't say it. 'Maybe it's not meant to be after all.'

"Have what Kim?" Jason questioned. 'She's nervous confessing her feelings to you. Step in the game.' His tyrannosaurus told him.

"I'm in love with you." The pink and red rangers said at the same time. "Wait, how did it happen? No, you first." The two laughed for a bit when they said that at the same time again.

"Ok, I'll go first. It was the day before we had to fight the 'earth monster'. My dino kept questioning about-"

"Wait, your pterodactyl? My T-rex did the same!" Jason jumped in. "You don't think that the two zords both 'talked' before this all happened, right?" He added. Kim smiled, "I gotta good feeling that they did."

'Crystal!' The two animal zords shouted at their respective owners. The two rangers smiled. "You were right Kim. They did."

"It's funny how our zords can keep secrets too." The pink ranger exclaimed.

They both walked back to main entrance of the school, to both of them, it felt like they lifted a large weight off their shoulders.

 **Epilogue**

Their relationship had been strong over the days. That is until Jason had to leave to go to the peace conference. Kim was really upset that he had to give up his powers along with Zack and Trini. But he reassured her that he will come back to see her again.

As Jason landed in Switzerland, he couldn't keep Kim out of his mind. They called each other every day despite the time difference.

Now, it was Kim's turn to leave the team to go to the Pan Global games. It was at this time Jason had come back home. The former pink ranger forgot to tell him.

Jason was shocked and hurt that Kim did not tell him that she left. After asking Tommy where she was, the former red ranger instantly drove to Florida.

Despite missing the games, Kim was still tears to see her favourite tyrannosaurus standing at her doorway.

After being invited to Adam and Tanya's wedding, Jason began to wonder at this point if he should marry Kim. Especially when she caught the bouquet of flowers that Tanya tossed behind her. Of course Rocky had to be the drama king and shout, making everyone laugh.

Despite not knowing Adam well, the original red ranger sought advice from him. The green zeo ranger had helpful tips, even Tanya stepped in to help.

After what felt like years of preparing for the perfect moment, Jason had finally proposed to Kim. Their wedding was outside unlike Adam and Tanya's. Kim tossed her bouquet of flowers, this time, Aisha caught it. Rocky was dead quiet this time, Adam and Zack did the shouting.

"I wonder who will be the third ranger wedding?" Kim asked resting her head on Jason's lap. "My guess is Rocky and Aisha, he was quiet when she caught the flowers." He laughed. Hearing her yawn, he stopped.

"Sounds like my pterodactyl is tired." He looked down, rubbing her back. "Sounds like my tyrannosaurus is trying to sound like he's not tired at all." Kim got up to look at him.

The red and pink rangers slowly walked down the hall to their room.

 **A/N: Yep, I decided to do an epilogue instead everyone. Give me a break for a couple days and my next fanfic will be released! Don't worry, it won't be like this one at all. I've learned a critical lesson: Please be 100% sure before you start writing/typing a story. I know I might get some severe reviews but I could care less now. I should've started my other fanfic and copied it on here just like Lost Earth, Lost Power. It seems to be my greatest strategy, write the fanfics first then copy it. I got a good one to make it up to you guys. Signing off!**


End file.
